


Six Plus One

by oyabros



Series: Haikyuu!! Family Verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/M, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyabros/pseuds/oyabros
Summary: ...where Koushi’s morning consists of waking up early than the rest of his family of seven.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! Family Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Six Plus One

Koushi’s morning consists of waking up early than the rest of his family of six. He has been married with the love of his life -- his best friend in high school -- for nearly the same years as the age of their eldest son. Koushi prepares the rice, heats up the miso soup for breakfast, and the fish that their eldest son likes. Today’s breakfast is their eldest son’s favorite. Their eldest, Chikara, is 12 years old and loves traditional Japanese breakfast. For their bentou, it’s their second son’s favorite meal. Well, Ryuu likes anything, so it was not much of a problem for Koushi. However, their third son, Kei, might be a challenge because he has always been a picky eater. Good thing tonight’s dinner is Kei’s choice, or else the third son will definitely be difficult to feed today. Koushi then checks his order for tonight’s dessert, this time, requested by their youngest, Tobio.

Koushi runs down all of these things as he prepares for breakfast and takes out the children’s lunch boxes. He was setting up the table when someone snuggled behind him. “Good morning Daichi,” Koushi whispered gently. The other man just grunted and snuggled more on the crook of his neck, and Koushi just let the man do his morning snuggle routine.

“I told you to wake me up so I can help you prepare.” Daichi yawned.

“You got home late last night, and that case has been exhausting you for days already, so I let you off today.”

“But you have work later, too. Let me help.”

“If you insist, then you assemble their bentou, and I’ll handle breakfast. Besides, Shinji is a big help in the center. Hiring him was a good idea.”

“How’s Watari doing? How’s Narita working with him?”

“Shinji’s hard-working as always. Narita is easy to work with, so I guess you can say the teachers have a harmonious relationship.”

The two continued with their chatter as they do their morning chores. A few minutes later, Chikara entered the room, with a sleepy Ryuu in tow. Kei was his usual grumpy mood in the morning, but he was dressed for school and started eating his breakfast without a fuss.

“Ryuu, wake up already and eat. I don’t want to be late because of you again.” Chikara tried to shake his younger brother. “You’re already 11, but you act younger than Tobio, and he’s 6!” Chikara said in frustration.

“Let’s just leave him, Chikara-nii.” Kei said in a detached manner.

“What?! How dare you say that to your favorite onii-chan, Kei?”

“Chikara-nii, Ryu-nii is still dreaming. Wake him up.”

“YOU LITTLE…”

“Just hurry up, Ryuu. You know how Kei is like in the morning.”

Ryuu stopped but grumbled as he ate his breakfast. The couple busied themselves with chores, but they were silently listening to the interaction. This was their morning routine. Chikara turned out to be the best big brother they could ever ask for. Ryuu may be rough but is very protective of his brothers. Kei has always been an oddly quiet but snarky child. Despite how different they are, the couple knows that their children got each other’s back.

“Good morning,” A small voice joined the busy morning. Koushi looked at the kitchen’s entrance to see their youngest still yawning but doing his best to wake up early in the morning.

“Why are you up already, Tobio-chan?” Ryuu asked his youngest brother.

“I want to say bye-bye.” Tobio yawned again. Daichi took this as a sign that he is still sleepy and might fall asleep standing, so he immediately carried him in his arms.

“Awww, ain’t our baby sweet?” Koushi gushed over. Now their morning is complete. The three eldest sons will bicker during breakfast, and their youngest, who is still the only one not in primary school, will wake up in the morning so he can say goodbye to his brothers. He must be feeling lonely to be the only one left in preschool.

Once Kei was done eating, he then prepared to leave for school. Chikara followed soon after, which made Ryuu gobble the rest of his food and chased after his brothers, who were already wearing their shoes. Daichi followed them, with Tobio in hand to watch for his boys leave for school.

“Bye ‘da, bye Tobio-chan, be good for papa, Narita-sensei, and Shinji-sensei, okay?” Chikara ruffled Tobio’s head.

“Bye-bye, Chika-nii,” Tobio responded. Kei just ruffled Tobio’s head for a bit and walked out the door. “Bye-bye Kei-nii.” Right after he said that, Ryuu hugged him tightly. “Bye-bye, Ryuu-nii.”

“Bye ‘da, bye Tobi-- Chikara-nii, Kei, wait for me!” Ryuu said as he rushed out the door.

“Boys gone?” Koushi asked his husband and Daichi nodded in response. Koushi then took Tobio and sat him down on his chair. “It’s now our turn to prepare for school, Tobio-chan.” It was Tobio’s turn to prepare for preschool and Daichi’s turn to go to the station. Koushi prepares for the preschool he owns and teaches at while Tobio eats his breakfast.

xx—xx

Tobio loves his family. He loves his sweet parents and his brothers, even if they can be too noisy sometimes. Tobio loves volleyball, too, even if he cannot properly play yet like his onii-chans. Aside from his family and volleyball, Tobio also adores Shoyo. Shoyo is a student in their preschool, but he is a year younger than Tobio, so they are not in the same class. But since Tobio’s papa is a teacher in the school and actually owns it, he gets to stay late and play with the other kids after class. And that’s how Tobio met Shoyo. Shoyo’s parents usually work a lot, so they pick him up late.

Tobio loves Shoyo because he is always smiling and always asks, “Tobio, did you see what I did?” Tobio realizes that this must be what his brothers feel whenever he shows them his work, and this gives him so much pride and joy.

Tobio likes Shoyo because he is always running and looking for something to do. When he showed him the volleyball for the first time, Shoyo didn’t get scared, unlike the other kids. Instead, Shoyo said, “it hurts, but it’s fun!” with a matching big smile on his face.

Tobio enjoys being with Shoyo because he is like the sun. There is never a dull day with Hinata. If Shoyo is there, it’s going to be fun for sure.

So, when Shoyo was absent that day at school, he wondered where he was. School was done, and he had just woken up from his nap in a different room, but Shoyo was still not there.

“Papa, Shoyo?”

Koushi tensed upon hearing his son’s question. He knew his youngest would ask about the Hinata child. He knew that. But he didn’t know that Hinata was going to be taken away yesterday by the authorities without a family to go after being orphaned last night. He didn’t know how to explain to his Tobio-chan, that Shoyo’s family was one of the victims of fire last night, and both his parents died, leaving him alone in this world. Koushi only learned about it this morning. He tried his best to keep quiet about it all day, hoping to figure out how to explain to his youngest child about what happened to his dearest friend.

“Tobio dear, how about you and papa go to the park to play instead today?”

“Why? Where’s Shoyo?”

Koushi took a deep breath. He immediately called Daichi after hearing the news from other parents. Shoyo-chan was, no, is Koushi’s precious student, so he wants to know if his precious student is okay. Daichi promised Koushi to figure out where Shoyo was. They learned that they were taken by social services and will most likely be put up for adoption, having nowhere to go.

“Tobio-chan, papa, and you need to talk.” Koushi gulped. He knows he cannot protect his son from all the hurt in this world, but he can’t help but be teary-eyed about how this conversation will go. He tries to manage his emotions because his child needs him now. He just wishes that his youngest doesn’t have to experience this kind of hurt this early, but he at least, he will be there by his side to hug him as he cries.

“Tobio-chan, Shoyo-chan cannot go to school today.” He began saying.

“Why?” Big innocent eyes were staring back at Koushi, and this made him more nervous.

Koushi kneeled down his son’s eye-level and held both his hands. “Shoyo can’t go to school anymore because he has to be with another family.”

The boy tilted his head. “Why? Where did Shoyo mama and papa go?”

The dreaded question was asked, so Koushi held his hand a little more tightly. Koushi has four children, and he can’t imagine leaving them all alone at such a young age. Leaving their children alone was a nightmare for parents, and Koushi was fighting back the tears at this point.

“Tobio-chan, I want you to know that Shoyo’s parents love him, okay?”

“Okay,”

“However, something happened… Shoyo’s mama and papa are called back by God, they’re now in heaven. That means we cannot see or talk to them anymore.”

“Where is heaven?”

“I’m not really sure, but some say it’s in the clouds.”

“Is Shoyo also in heaven?”

Koushi wanted to hit himself about that. He forgot the most important part. “No, Shoyo is still here with us on earth.”

“So, I can still see and talk to Shoyo?”

“Yes, but I am not sure when you can see him.” _Or if you can see him_ , Koushi thought to himself.

The little boy just kept quiet and stared at Koushi as if deep in thought. Koushi let his child take his time to understand the information and gently comforted him by caressing his hand.

“Shoyo has no more papa and mama?”

“No more.”

Koushi answered as gently as he can, and a tear must have spilled because Tobio was wiping his cheeks already.

“Shoyo is alone. No mama and papa.”

Koushi does not know how to respond to that, but he saw his son crying for his friend already, so he held and cried with him. Koushi wondered if what he did was right. But he’d rather have his son cry for his friend rather than lie to him. He may not be able to shield his children and students from all the hurt of the world, but he will make damn sure they are prepared for it.

xx—xx

“How’s Tobio?” Daichi asked as Koushi entered the living room.

“He finally fell asleep.” The other man replied and immediately snuggled his husband. “He cried the entire afternoon until he fell asleep. And when he woke up, he cried again. He stopped only for a while because his brothers were cheering him up. Even Kei played volleyball with him, and we both know how he hates doing that, but he did. Then he cried again before going to bed.” Koushi sighed.

“He clung onto me too. After the bath and asked me if we’re going to die too. That’s probably another reason why he was crying.” Daichi added.

“Yeah, I had to ask Chikara to let Tobio sleep next to him. I held his hand until Tobio fell asleep. He might wake up in the middle of the night crying, so prepare to make space for him in our bed.”

“It’s really tragic, what happened to the Hinata family.” Daichi replied as he played with his husband’s hair.

“Is Shoyo okay?”

“I’m not sure. I heard from the reports that he wasn’t talking after the fire died down. Must be the shock.”

“I’m really worried about him, Daichi. That boy is never quiet.” Koushi couldn’t help but cry. Daichi hugged him further, trying to comfort his husband.

The two of them went to bed with heavy hearts that night. Thoughts filled with worry about the Hinata child and the unfathomable scenario of leaving their children alone without parents. Daichi and Koushi love their children dearly, and just imagining leaving them on their own was enough to break their hearts in pieces. That night, their sleep was indeed disturbed by the cries of their youngest child, and the only thing they can do was to hold him tight and promise that they will be there for him no matter what.

xx—xx

Three days have passed after the news broke. Tobio was still lifeless and would often be caught staring at Shoyo’s chair in class. Sometimes, Tobio would call his brothers ‘Shoyo,’ and that would prompt the brothers to be quiet. Koushi and Daichi have thanked the heavens over and over again for having three understanding and supportive older children. The elder three were all doing their best to keep everything normal for their baby brother. Chikara would read him all the stories he likes, Ryuu would pretend to be a horse so Tobio can ride on his back, and Kei would draw different sorts of dinosaurs for him. All of them took turns in cheering up Tobio. At the moment, the four boys were playing volleyball in the yard, and the parents were watching over them.

“What’s the news about Shoyo, Daichi?” Koushi asked. He is worried that his son is still sad, but he knows he will be okay eventually. He got his brothers and family after all. More importantly, Koushi is worried about not seeing Hinata not smile his sunshine smile again.

“Not good, Koushi. From the reports, he still refuses to talk, and he’s undergoing therapy already.”

The news broke Koushi’s heart. “Can we see him? I’ll ask Narita and Shinji too. Seeing a familiar face might help Shoyo.”

Daichi knew that Koushi will ask for this and so he hugged him gently. “Saturday, 10 am, we’re scheduled for a visit.”

Koushi’s eyes widened and hugged Daichi back. “You’re the best, Daichi. I love you.”

“I love you too, Koushi.”

And the two of them continued to watch over their children.

xx—xx

“Tobio-chan, where are you?” Koushi called for his youngest child.

“Koushi, shouldn’t we ask all of them?” Daichi tried calling for his husband. He knows what the other man will ask, but he couldn’t help but be nervous.

Daichi knows that they’ve talked about it, discussed it, argued about it, and finally decided on the matter. The only thing that’s left to do is talk to their children about it. He knows his sons will be surprised, but he also knows that his children will agree to this. He raised them, so he knows they will accept it and ease to it eventually. He is just worried if his youngest son is ready for it.

“You talk to them, I’ll handle Tobio.” Koushi yelled back.

“What’s going on?” Chikara asked.

“Get Kei and Ryuu, I have to talk to you about something.” Daichi scratched his head.

“What is it, papa?” Koushi held his hand and brought him to his room. He left the rest of the kids for Daichi to handle.

Koushi’s thoughts were racing from all the possible scenarios this can go wrong. But he can’t forget the image of Shoyo so broken and so lost. He cannot imagine he would see such reaction to that boy’s face. He couldn’t forget the relief and the tears Shoyo felt when he saw them. When Shoyo hugged him with tears and whispers of pleas, Koushi made a decision right there and then.

When he let his husband know about his plans, the other man did not even bat an eye and immediately asked on how they are going to tell the children. There were arguments on how to go about it, but at the end of the day, they both decided to believe in their children. Most of all, he knows his youngest child is strong and will be more than happy to lend that strength to his friend, but he needs help on how to do that. He knows his older children are kind; he is hoping with all his heart that this will be enough for them to agree to their plans. So Koushi asked his youngest,

“Do you like Shoyo?”

“Yes?” The young child was taken aback because of the sudden question and a question with an obvious answer. “He’s Tobio’s bestest best friend!”

“Okay, good.” Koushi took a deep breath and asked, “How do you feel about Shoyo being your brother?”

xx—xx

“Ryuu! Hurry up! We’re going to be late!” Chikara yelled. He and Kei were already at the front door, ready to go.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Ryuu said as he hurriedly wore his shoes.

“We’re going!” Chikara shouted to his family.

“Nii-chan, wait.” The three older boys stopped upon hearing their younger brother’s voice. Upon turning around, they saw their brother holding the hand of their youngest brother. “Shoyo, I told you we have to say bye-bye to our nii-chans.”

The orange-haired boy was looking at Tobio, unsure how to proceed. The three older boys must have sensed the hesitation of their youngest brother.

Ryuu was the first to pat the youngest’s head. “Bye-bye, Shoyo. Bye-bye Tobio.”

Kei followed suit, albeit briefly. He patted both their heads.

“Bye Tobio-chan, bye Shoyo-chan, be good for papa, Narita-sensei, and Shinji-sensei, okay?”

Shoyo was surprised with the attention. He stared back at the older boys, and the three were looking at him as if waiting for something. Shoyo looked back at Tobio; the other boy nodded his head.

“Bye bye, Chikara-nii. Bye bye, Keii-nii, Bye bye, Ryuu-nii.”

The three boys gave them a big smile before leaving for school.

“I told you they are nice,” Tobio said smugly. Shoyo paused for a while. He remembered the pats and the smiles before nodding, and with the sunshine smile on his face, Shoyo said, “Yeah!” His smile was more than enough to brighten anyone’s day.

The couple was at the back, quietly watching their new mornings unfold. Daichi will sleep a little more than Koushi, the three older boys would bicker during breakfast, their youngest sons would wake up early to see the older boys off to school. And Koushi’s morning consists of waking up early than the rest of his family of seven.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, additional ideas most welcome!!!
> 
> Follow our instagram account @oyabros


End file.
